1. Field of the Invention The field of invention relates to bathtub shield structure, and more particularly pertains to a new bathtub shield arrangement wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a bathtub to prevent water splashing from within the bathtub during a bathing event.
2. Description of the Prior Art The bathing of children and the like has typically associated therewith splashing relative to such child behavior during a bathing event. The instant invention is arranged to prevent water splashing from the bathtub onto an adjacent floor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,197; 3,855,642; 4,620,332; and 4,888,835 are prior art examples of bathtub shield structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shield structure arranged for mounting relative to the bathtub and permitting its lowering in a first position during non-use and storage and raising to a second position during a bathing event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.